Desliza a la derecha
by GossipChii
Summary: [Sorato] No, no se dejarían convencer y caerían en las redes de la aplicación más famosa para citas en línea... ¿o sí? [TERMINADO]
1. Pelirroja y Ambiciosa

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, no es mío, y si me lo quieres regalar entre todos podemos regresarle la dignidad a los chicos de 02.

.

* * *

**I**

**Pelirroja y Ambiciosa**

–¿Taichi? –Su amigo estaba acostado, mirando algún programa de televisión que ella no conocía. Gracioso pensar como, a pesar de llevar al menos un par de horas en la residencia del castaño, no estaba enterada de lo que este veía. Al final, no era su culpa, su amigo le había dicho que se juntarían a estudiar, y eso es lo que ella había estado haciendo. Claro, hasta que la curiosidad la atacó.

–Dime. –Era sábado, y Taichi había salido la noche anterior. No se lo había admitido a Sora, pero quizás había tomado de más y quizás, solo quizás, se sentía algo deshidratado. Por eso no había estudiado, a pesar de tener examen de historia latinoamericana en un par de días.

–Necesito que me pongas atención, –Sora estaba nerviosa, jugando con su lapicero. Miró de reojo su celular, y sintió un ardor en lo alto del estómago.

–Te estoy poniendo atención –dijo su amigo mientras se metía otra fritura a la boca. Sora se sintió harta y le lanzó uno de los cojines que tenía a su alcance.

–¡¿Era eso realmente necesario?!

–Sí, ahora sí tengo tu completa atención, mejor amigo. –Taichi rodó los ojos y le puso pausa a la serie de _Netflix_ que estaba viendo. Debía ser realmente importante si Sora se había vuelto violenta.

–Va, bueno, dime. –Se levantó del lugar del que había estado pegado por horas para ponerse a un lado de la pelirroja, quién sí había estado estudiando. En su defensa, ella no había salido ni se moría de cruda–. ¿Qué sucedió?

Sora se arrepintió de querer contarle a Taichi. Quiso inventar alguna excusa tonta como que opinaba su amigo sobre la piña en la pizza, pero era demasiado tarde, lo había obligado a prestarle atención. Chistó la lengua y miró hacia todos lados, hasta que no vio marcha atrás.

–¿Has usado _Tinder_? –Lo dijo y se le quemó el pecho de la vergüenza. Tinder era una red social para encontrar pareja, algo que se puso de moda en Estados Unidos y se fue esparciendo hasta llegar a tierras Niponas.

¿Cómo se había enterado Sora de tal suceso en la globalización? Mimi. Su amiga, quién seguía viviendo en Nueva York, le había hecho llegar tremenda noticia. Le había asegurado que gracias a Tinder había conocido a los chicos más lindos y agendado citas todos los días de por al menos dos semanas.

A Sora le pareció una locura, algo completamente brusco, ¿qué había sucedido con conocer a personas de manera natural? Aunque eso tampoco le había funcionado a la pelirroja. No existían muchas personas del sexo masculino estudiando diseño de modas, y las que lo hacían no estaban precisamente interesadas en mujeres. Sora tenía años de vivir en la soltería, y no se quejaba, pero debía admitir que había ocasiones en las que añoraba la compañía masculina, que no fuera la de Taichi.

Otra opción podría ser salir a fiestas para conocer gente, pero la verdad es que socializar con hombres borrachos no formaba parte de su lista de prioridades. Y así, teniendo esa misma plática que Sora estaba teniendo en esos momentos consigo misma, fue que Mimi le mencionó sobre el mágico mundo de Tinder.

La pelirroja inmediatamente buscó al respecto en internet, inundando su buscador con encabezados de artículos y videos parecidos a "_La historia más terrorífica de Tinder _y "_Casi me secuestran por usar Tinder_" hasta otras como "_Conocí a mi novio en Tinder, ¡nos vamos a casar!_" y _"Tinder es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida_."

Increíble pensar que Sora no conocía de la red social hasta que Mimi se lo mencionó, sin embargo, no podía seguir ignorando que ya había visto a un sinfín de personas presionar en su celular el ícono en forma de fuego, solo que antes no le había dado importancia. Incluso podía jurar que había visto a Taichi presionarlo en su celular, no podía creer que había supuesto que la aplicación era para ver el tiempo meteorológico.

–¿Qué dices? –La cara de Taichi se tornó roja. No era que no confiara en Sora, pero no solían discutir las vidas amorosas del otro, era como una regla tácita de su amistad.

–Tinder, ya sabes –bufó, completamente avergonzada–. La aplicación de citas.

–Si sé lo que es Tinder, pero no entiendo por qué… –Entonces entendió, que su amiga probablemente quería comenzar a utilizarla. Quedó completamente conmocionado–. No me digas que Sora Takenouchi quiere adentrarse al oscuro mundo de las citas por internet –movió sus cejas de manera juguetona.

–Yo no he dicho eso. –Se tapó la cara, Taichi no había mejorado en su tacto cuando se trataba de asuntos sensibles–. Únicamente pregunté si la habías usado, ¡y no me has contestado!

–¡Pero claro que he usado Tinder, ¿qué me crees? ¿Un cavernícola? –¿Acaso eso la volvía a ella una cavernícola? –. Sí no, ¿cómo pensabas que había conocido a Saori? ¿O a Tamiko? ¿O a Kazue…?

–Ya, no me tienes que decir más. –Se encogió de hombros, jugando con su cabello, lo que fuera para distraerse de situación tan bochornosa–. Supuse que las habías conocido en alguna fiesta, o eran alguna de las admiradoras del equipo de fútbol.

Si incluso Taichi, quién hasta Sora debía admitir era un chico atractivo, era víctima de la aplicación para citas que estaba revolucionando el mundo, ¿por qué no lo intentaba? ¿Qué tenía que perder?

–Ay, Sora tan inocente. –Su amigo se paró erguido, presumido–. Lo de hoy es Tinder, elegir tus mejores fotografías y usar el poder de los dedos para decidir que persona te parece un posible prospecto.

–¿Así funciona? –Se notaba verdaderamente confundida. Había descargado la aplicación, pero no había tenido el valor de picarle, así que toda la frase que había articulado Yagami había carecido de total sentido para ella.

–¡No puedo creer que te ayudaré a crear tu perfil de Tinder, eso es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en toda la semana! –Y Taihi lo decía en serio, su emoción era tan rebosante que recogió su alborotada cabellera en medio moño. Decía, según él, que así se veía más intelectual.

–¿Y quién dijo que quería crear una cuenta? ¡Ey! –No pudo hacer nada para impedir que Taichi tomara su celular, que seguía yaciendo en la mesa, antes que ella–. ¿Cómo es que sabes mi contraseña?

–Eres muy predecible, y olvidadiza. –Se encogió de hombros, mientras se concentraba en crearle su perfil a la pelirroja–. Primero lo primero, las fotos, tenemos que elegir tus cinco mejores.

–Creo que ya me arrepentí, Taichi, no es buena idea para mí conocer a personas así. Siempre he sido más tradicional y…

–¡Listo! Que suerte que aún tienes fotos en tu uniforme de tenista, sin duda conseguirás _súper likes_.

–Ni siquiera quiero saber qué significa eso, pero vale, si ya creaste mi perfil, mínimo déjame ver que fotos elegiste.

–No, oh. Ni de chiste te dejo tocar mi creación, no hasta que la terminé. –Taichi podía ser una verdadera diva si así se lo proponía–. Lo siguiente es la biografía.

Sora miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo como escribía y borraba una frase de al menos dos renglones. Taichi podía escribir ensayos larguísimos sobre la primera guerra sino-japonesa, pero poder escribir su biografía de Tinder parecía ser mucho más complicado para el castaño.

–Pelirroja y ambiciosa. Si no le tienes miedo al fuego, desliza a la derecha, –declaró Taichi orgulloso de su creación.

–Eso suena tan… ¡estúpido! –Infló sus mofletes–. ¿Quién se va a interesar en eso? Es la peor biografía en la historia de las biografías.

–Ya me lo agradecerás, sigue la mejor parte. –Sora dejó de tomar su cabeza de entre sus manos, para volver a prestarle su total atención a su dispositivo móvil–. ¡A encontrarte tu siguiente polvo… es decir, novio!

* * *

**Notas**

¡Estoy que ardo! Ok, tal vez las otras historias que escribí están en inglés, y eso me avergüenza. No quería escribir en inglés para siempre, ¡qué horror! Así que aquí está mi intento de regreso a escribir en español.

Será una historia corta, unos cuatro capítulos como máximo.

Espero les haya gustado, y si es así, por favor déjame un **_review_**.

¡Valen mil, amiguis!

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	2. Esnob

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es mío, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

.

* * *

**II**

**Esnob**

–¡Hola, hermano! –saludó Takeru más entusiasmado de lo normal.

Yamato acababa de llegar a su apartamento de lo que le había parecido el día más largo de su vida, y él no solía exagerar. Había tenido examen de física en su primer periodo, y hasta que estaba a punto de comenzarlo se dio cuenta que no tenía su calculadora consigo, así que corrió tocando todos los salones que pudo hasta conseguir una decente. Regresó tarde a su examen y no lo pudo terminar.

Además de eso, regreso a su apartamento, se quedó dormido en el metro y despertó al menos cuatro estaciones después de la que le correspondía, ¡lo cuál nunca le pasaba! Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a su casa, cocinar y estar en paz viendo los programas documentales sobre el espacio que tanto le gustaban.

Sin embargo, tenía que llegar y ver al muchacho de diecisiete años con la sonrisa más expectante que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó antes de saludar. Yamato lanzó su mochila y se metió a su baño para echarse agua en la cara un par de veces. Quizá así su hermano menor desaparecería, o al menos lograría despertar un poco.

–A mí también me da gusto verte, hermanito. –Takeru estaba acostumbrado a esas actitudes de su hermano, no era exactamente conocido por ser cariñoso–. Esperaba que me ayudaras con una tarea.

–Pero no llevas ninguna clase complementaria de matemáticas, ¿o cambiaste la idea loca de ser escritor para seguir los pasos matemáticos de tu hermano? –No porque su hermano estuviera en su presencia iba a cambiar de planes, cenar y ver documentales seguía en pie; se lo merecía.

–¿Trabajas hoy? –ignoró su comentario anterior, Takeru jamás abandonaría la loca idea de ser escritor.

–No, estás de suerte –suspiró mientras sacaba los ingredientes para prepararse de cenar, y suponía, prepararle de cenar al adolescente también.

Yamato llevaba trabajando como DJ en uno de los clubs cercanos a la Universidad de Tokio desde que comenzó la carrera. No le gustaba estar viviendo del dinero de su papá, siempre había tenido una necesidad de independencia, así que cuando se lo ofrecieron no pudo decir que no. No podía decir que su pasión estaba en los platos, ser DJ le divertía y se lo habían ofrecido debido a que cuando estaba en secundaria tenía una banda medianamente exitosa con sus amigos, y se hizo de contactos.

Pero después de tanto tiempo se había aburrido. El mundo de noche era repetitivo, y él no se acoplaba por completo. Quizás sus primeros meses a cargo de la música sí había caído en lo típico: alcohol, fiesta, quizás mujeres. Pero ese tipo de vida lo cansó muy rápido. Yamato tenía un plan con la física, y era entrar al programa aeronáutico de Japón, por lo que debía ser estricto con su forma de vida, y si quería lograrlo debía empezar a acostumbrarse lo antes posible.

Yamato era lo que se podía decir, rutinario. Se levantaba temprano, al nivel de lo que la gente _normal_ calificaría como locura. Comenzaba por nadar por una hora, para después hacer trabajo muscular por otra. Asistía a la universidad, cocinaba su comida todos los días y trabajaba. No había tenido la experiencia universitaria que el cliché exigía, pero la estaba disfrutando a su manera.

–¿Me vas a decir de qué es tu tarea? ¿O tendré que adivinar? –Sentía que nunca era tan feliz como cuando cocinaba. Yamato no comprendía de donde le había agarrado el gusto, o si fue algo que no podía evitar, ya que lo hacía desde pequeño. Había veces que regresaba tan cansado de su rutina que se veía obligado a pedir algo de comida rápida, pero terminaba arrepintiéndose cada vez. Siempre prefería ser él quien cocinara.

–Dudo que lo adivines, pero puedes intentarlo… –La seriedad que le regresó su hermano mayor hizo a Takeru callar. Sabía que no quería ser grosero, y que el cansancio le ganaba, por lo que no lo sentía personal–. Es de mi clase de sociología, tengo que trabajar en un experimento social: "Amor en tiempos de _Millennials_".

–… –Yamato no contestó, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Su hermano estaba tan globalizado que a veces sentía que Takeru hablaba un idioma distinto al japonés, ¡y eso que ambos hablaban francés, también!

–Los _Millennials _son una terminología que se usa en occidente para definir a una generación que llena su vacío existencial a base de tecnología y _selfies_.

–¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo caigo en esa categoría?! –sonó ofendido. Yamato a penas utilizaba su celular para otra cosa que no fuera su alarma matutina. Pero entendía lo que decía su hermano, las personas hablaban más a base de textos que cara a cara. ¿Él? Le gustaba mantenerse más bien, reservado.

–Naciste en el rango establecido, yo no hago las reglas –dijo burlón, mientras tomaba un pedazo de la carne que Yamato acababa de colocar en la mesa–. ¿Me vas a ayudar, o no?

–Prometí que lo haría –jugueteó con la cabellera de su hermano. Los dos no podían ser más distintos sin importar de lo mucho que se parecieran físicamente, Yamato siempre pensaba, aunque Takeru no lo supiera, que su hermano era la mejor persona–. Solo espero no arrepentirme.

–Y yo no puedo prometer que no lo harás, pero existe diversión asegurada –guiñó su ojo, el mayor le devolvió el gesto rodando los suyos–. Únicamente necesito tu celular.

Yamato decidió que ya no valía la pena hacer más preguntas, Takeru planeaba algo y no estaba seguro de qué trataría. Pero si se trataba del desempeño académico de su hermano, sentía la obligación moral de ayudarlo. Eso y que su mamá lo mataría si llegara a enterarse de que no lo ayudó. Así que le entregó su dispositivo móvil mientras veía como Takeru cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio.

–Espero no me estés subastando en internet, o algo similar –intentó no ser curioso y mirar lo que su hermano hacía con tanta concentración, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Algo similar, tal vez –sonrió sin levantar la vista del aparato electrónico–. Verás, para mi trabajo debía encontrar a algún individuo que viva en la soltería para ver como reaccionaba en la búsqueda del amor por sitios de citas, específicamente Tinder.

–¡¿Tinder?! –Yamato podía no ser la persona más sociable del mundo, pero por supuesto que conocía de Tinder. Sus compañeros de trabajo, todos, la utilizaban, ¡inclusive algunos que tenían novia! Aunque él debía admitir que en más de una ocasión había sentido curiosidad hacia el fenómeno de esa red social.

–Me escuchaste bien –mordió sus labios como si se tratara de una operación de vida o muerte. Takeru llevaba más de diez minutos en posición del celular de Yamato, contagiando su nerviosismo hacia el mayor–. Mi ventaja es que yo no necesité buscar a nadie, vivo con alguien que encajaba en la descripción a la perfección.

–Pero no vivimos juntos.

–No me quites la diversión, me entendiste –alzó la vista, finalmente–. Et voilà! –Le regresó el celular a su hermano, y este quedó completamente atónito.

Ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos, su perfil de Tinder. Debía admitir que Takeru había hecho una selección decente de las fotografías que mejor lo representaban, aunque quizás un poco exageradas. Una con lentes de sol, otra con su motocicleta, otra trabajando hacía no mucho. Se sorprendió de tener tantas fotos de si mismo, todas tomadas por el presente.

–¿No te parecen muy esnob? –preguntó avergonzado. La última foto era de él con un perro que ni siquiera le pertenecía, era de su mamá. Takeru notó su cara de confusión.

–Las fotos con perritos son las que más proporcionan éxito, científicamente comprobado. –Le dio un pulgar arriba, Yamato rodó los ojos. Lo último que vio fue la descripción de su perfil, inmediatamente se arrepintió de leerla, era una vergüenza.

"_Además de música, me apasiona la física. ¿Quieres descubrir cuánta física (y química) tenemos tú y yo?_"

–¡TAKERU!

* * *

**Notas**

Tenía mucho sin escribir comedia, me encanta la comedia y me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo escribiendo esta historia sin sentido. Espero ustedes también.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No esperaba tan buena recepción, prometo contestarlos pronto. Esta fue prácticamente la segunda parte del primer capítulo, jiji, pero sentí la necesidad de separarlos.

Dejen su _**review**_, de verdad me hacen muy muy muyyy feliz.

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	3. Curiosidad Activada

**Disclaimer: **¿Pueden creer que sigo escribiendo historias de Digimon (que no es mío) después de diez años?

.

* * *

**III**

**Curiosidad Activada**

–Taichi –susurró lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras esperaba a que el entrenamiento de su amigo terminara; parada detrás de un árbol esperando no llamar la atención. Habían pasado específicamente cuatro días desde que Sora había creado su perfil de Tinder, o cuatro días desde que Taichi lo creó para ella. Se había sentido extraña, le daba miedo meterse a la aplicación, por lo que no había tenido el éxito promocionado.

Actualmente Sora había conseguido un total de cero citas y hablado con cero personas. El primer día había jugado al deslizar a la derecha y a la izquierda, consiguiendo "match" con unos cuantos sujetos, pero no se había visto inspirada a seguir las conversaciones, por lo que no contestaba ese primer mensaje que sus prospectos amorosos (¿podía decirles así?) le mandaban.

Por eso, Sora debía hablar con Taichi, pues le había prometido intentar con Tinder al menos una semana, y si no tenía éxito alguno, entonces tendría el permiso de eliminar la aplicación. Pero ya no podía esperar más, se sentía incómoda y quería poder usar su celular sin sentirse juzgada. No que no estuviera consciente de que más personas usaban la aplicación, y no la malinterpreten, Sora estaba a favor del empoderamiento femenino, pero no sentía que Tinder fuese para ella, había sido un error desde el primer minuto.

–¡Taichi! –dijo más fuerte, pero su amigo tenía toda la atención en el balón de fútbol. Al verlo jugar con tanta determinación, a Sora le daban ganas de aventar sus dibujos a un lado y ponerse a corretear el balón junto a su mejor amigo.

Después de un par de maniobras más, y evadir a los defensas del equipo contrario, Taichi anotó un gol que hasta Sora tuvo que celebrar. Fue entonces cuando notó la presencia de varias admiradoras que estaban sentadas en las bancas, viendo el entrenamiento de una posición más lógica que la de Sora. ¿Por qué su amigo usaba una aplicación para conseguir citas si a él prácticamente le llegaban solas?

–¡Qué milagro tener a mi mayor admiradora viendo uno de mis partidos! –El castaño abrazó a Sora, provocando una mueca de disgusto de la pelirroja. Entonces sí se había percatado de su presencia, pero había preferido continuar con su entrenamiento frente a responder su llamado de auxilio.

–Estás sudado, –Lo empujó cuidadosamente, separándose de su abrazo–. Necesito que hablemos.

–¿No me dirás nada de ese _golazo_ que metí? –Sora rodó los ojos, más no podía evitar sonreír.

–Es solo un entrenamiento, Yagami –señaló con sorna–. Cuando ganen el nacional, entonces celebraré.

–Bueno, ya, yo sé que no estás aquí por nomás. –Taichi tomó su maleta deportiva y la colocó en su hombro, mientras ambos caminaron con destino a la cafetería del campus–. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Necesito que me liberes de la promesa que hicimos. –Sora se aseguró de que nadie la estuviera viendo para poder sacar el celular de su bolsillo–. Quiero borrar Tinder ya, no soporto la aplicación –bufó–, todos los mensajes que he recibido preguntan que cuando estoy libre para un _Netflix and Chill_, ¡y yo simplemente quiero ver Netflix sin ningún chill!

Sora mencionó eso último un poco más fuerte de lo que tenía intencionado, llamando la atención de las personas en la mesa sentadas al lado de ella. Su cara de pronto combinó perfectamente con sus cabellos rojizos.

–Lamento informarte que la mayoría de las personas en Tinder es exactamente sexo lo que buscan –admitió Taichi sonriente. Sora se preguntó a cuántas mujeres le había escrito Taichi con esa misma intención, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente–. Pero eso no quiere decir que no existen historias de éxito –aclaró su garganta y señaló con su mirada a la pareja que hacía fila para comprar café–. ¿Ves a ellos dos?

Sora enfocó su mirada en la pareja conformada de una joven de su edad, con cabellera de un color peculiar: lila, y el que parecía su novio. Ambos se veían verdaderamente adorables, ella hablando mucho más alto que un japonés promedio, y él escuchándola con atención.

–Ajá.

–Son Miyako Inoue y Ken Ichijouji, tomé alguna de las clases de tronco común con ella, y fue de las pioneras en usar Tinder. Así fue como conoció al buen Ken.

–Seguro lo estás inventando. –Sora no podía imaginar como pareja tan casual pudo haber comenzado en una aplicación para el celular.

–No me creas si no quieres, pero le podría preguntar…

–No es necesario –suspiró–, pero el que se me insinúen para casualidades no es el único problema, me siento culpable de desechar a alguien por no encontrarlo físicamente atractivo, ¡eso es tan superficial!

–Entiendo tu punto, y tiene sentido tu argumento –tomó el tono que usaba cuando discutía en sus clases de debate. Pocas personas sabían lo inteligente que el castaño era en realidad–. Pero dale una oportunidad Sora, al menos habla con alguien. Además, no puedes negar que la atracción juega un papel importante en las relaciones de pareja.

–Está bien… –suspiró derrotada–, pero solo porque estás presente y podrás ver con tus propios ojos los mensajes horribles que me llegan.

La pelirroja dio _clic_ sobre la aplicación e inmediatamente quedó anonadada ante el perfil de la primera persona que le apareció. No temía a exagerar cuando decía que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida: cabello dorado, ojos azules. Definitivamente tenía que ser un estudiante que estaba de intercambio en la universidad, su físico obviaba que era extranjero. Sora deslizó su dedo para ver las demás fotografías del perfil del desconocido, para descubrir que su nombre era japonés. Su curiosidad se activó, y encontró a una persona que era DJ, ¡amante de los perros, además!

–Desde aquí puedo ver que estás a una foto más de babear –interrumpió burlón el castaño–. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Desliza a la derecha!

–Jamás había visto a este sujeto, ¿qué si es un perfil falso? –cuestionó alterada–. Leí que hay muchos de esos.

–Sora, ¿tienes idea de cuántas personas existen en Tokio? No vas a conocer ni al más mínimo porcentaje de los hombres que te aparezcan.

–No sé Taichi, ¿qué podría yo decirle? Mi vida no es nada interesante, ¿qué si deslizo y yo a él no le gusté?

Taichi tomó el celular de Sora, una vez más, y deslizó a la derecha, haciéndole llegar a la aplicación del sujeto la notificación de que alguien lo había seleccionado como atractivo. Tanto Taichi como Sora tuvieron que aguantar un grito de emoción -y miedo- cuando la pantalla de Sora mostró un letrero que leía:

_IT'S A MATCH!_

* * *

**Notas**

Holaaaaaa! Perdón por un capítulo tan corto, pero así serán hasta que nuestros protagonistas se conozcan, ¿ok? Ok.

Espero les haya gustado mi capítulo, me encanta escribir amistad Taiora, me divierto muchísimo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado **_review_**, ¡no las merezco! Gracias por leer, son lo mejor.

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	4. Rinocerontes en el estómago

**Disclaimer:** Digimon sigue sin ser mío.

.

* * *

**IV**

**Rinocerontes en el estómago**

_IT'S A MATCH!_

El grito de Sora inundó la cafetería, mientras sentía que su teléfono móvil se había transformado en una barra de mantequilla, tirándolo más lejos de lo que le hubiera gustado. No había posibilidad alguna que ese muchacho tan bien parecido la había encontrado atractiva a ella, también. Quería quemar su celular, quería cambiarse el nombre y huir a Estambul. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más que se arrepentía de haber hecho ese trato con Taichi. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más que se arrepentía de haberle prestado la pelota de fútbol a Taichi cuando tenían seis años.

–Tienes suerte que no esté destruido –El castaño tomó el celular, Sora lo veía como un arma.

–Déjalo, por favor. –Sora se recordó que tenía que modificar su contraseña del celular, al ver que Taichi ya estaba abriendo Tinder nuevamente–. ¡Por favor!

–Ni en joda, que he visto lo mucho que te gustó este sujeto. No dejaré que dejes pasar la oportunidad de hablar con él.

–Que te he dicho que lo más probable es que sea un perfil falso –luchó contra Taichi, intentando recuperar su celular, en vano.

–Eso ya lo descubrirás en tu primera cita –De lejos, pudo ver como el castaño presionaba enviar a lo que era el primer mensaje de la conversación suya con el rubio DJ. Además de todo, ella técnicamente había realizado la primera movida. No solo estaba en Tinder, era oficialmente una desesperada. Y todo por culpa del hombre-simio de su mejor amigo.

_Hola, galán. Yo no tengo perro, pero me encantaría pasear el tuyo ;)_

Sora quería que la tragara el mundo tras leer el primer mensaje de la conversación que ojalá nunca hubiera existido. Se sintió con tanta falta de aire que tuvo que salir de la cafetería casi corriendo. Vio como tres puntitos parpadeaban, mostrando que la otra persona estaba respondiendo.

.

–Es una chica atrevida, le daremos eso –ambos rubios estaban en restaurante de ramen cercano al apartamento de Takeru. Yamato casi no había abierto la aplicación por su cuenta, únicamente lo había hecho estando en compañía de su hermano, a final de cuentas, era su tarea, no la suya.

–¿De qué chica atrevida hablamos?

Takeru le mostró el perfil de quien recién había comenzado una conversación con el rubio ¿mayor? Dejando a Yamato anonadado. Si bien, no se consideraba alguien superficial, había tenido un par de relaciones en su vida, ninguna duradera, pero si las había tenido de novias, no había sido por su físico. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Viendo estupefacto las fotos de una pelirroja jugando tenis, sonriendo mientras tomaba un té con tapioca. En todas sus fotos se veía auténtica.

_Me encantaría, pero el perro no es mío, es de mi mamá._

Le contestó sincero, Takeru casi se arranca su cabellera de la frustración.

–¡Eres la peor persona coqueteando en la historia de las personas coqueteando!

–Prefiero ser sincero desde el principio, de nada sirve que crea que tengo un perro si no tengo. –Takeru se veía molesto, su tez clara tornándose rojiza–. Si cuando salgamos no llevo al perro de mamá se verá decepcionada y… ¿qué?

–Nada, que sí te gusta nuestra pelirroja.

–Yo nunca dije eso.

–Qué estás agradecido con tu hermano porque por fin tendrás una cita después de quince siglos.

_¡Perdón! Fue mi amigo en el celular, yo jamás sería tan atrevida. Pero el perro es precioso, digo, que lindo que sea de tu mamá. A mi mamá jamás le ha gustado tener animales, o mascotas o cosas así. A mi me gustan los pájaros, ¡aunque los perros también!_

–No puedo creer que exista una persona peor que tú coqueteando, son tal para cual. –Takeru leyó la conversación por sobre el hombro de su hermano, causándole molestia inmediata.

–¿Ves? Ella también es sincera.

–Sincera o muy, muy mala coqueteando. –susurró para si mismo, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su hermano. Era verdad que había tenido un par de relaciones en el pasado, ninguna de las dos las había conocido. Quizás su proyecto de sociología podría traerle un tipo de felicidad que a Yamato le hacía mucha falta.

–Te dejo, hermanito –Se paró, agitando la cabellera rubia del menor. El mayor estaba tan concentrado en escribir en su celular, que dejó mucho más dinero del que se necesitaba para pagar la cuenta. Takeru no se quejó, podría utilizarlo para pagar su mes de Netflix.

_Honestamente no creí encontrar a alguien que me interesara conocer en esta red social. Mi hermano menor me obligó a crearla, dice que es una tarea para su clase, pero realmente ya no le creo._

Sus dedos escribían más rápido de lo que su mente controlaba. Yamato tenía que ir a su casa para cambiarse e irse a trabajar, esa noche era noche disco en el club. A la gente parecía gustarle todo lo _vintage_.

_¡Que gracioso! A mí también me obligaron. Bueno, algo así. Tenía curiosidad por esta red social pero mi amigo, sí, el mismo que contestó por mí, creó mi cuenta. Ya la iba a cerrar, si te soy sincera._

_Yo la había ignorado por completo, a menos que mi hermano estuviera conmigo, por eso de su tarea. Parece que tu amigo y mi hermano son dolores de cabeza, ¿a que sí? ¿Por qué pensabas cerrarla? Si puedo preguntar._

.

Sora también había abandonado a Taichi, yendo directamente a su apartamento. Tenía que terminar unos diseños para su portafolio semestral, pero al mismo tiempo quería poder hablar con Yamato en paz. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él, no entendía muy bien que estaba sintiendo. Era como cuando era pequeña y les hablaba a los posters de sus futbolistas favoritos que tenía pegados en su habitación.

_Los chicos que me han hablado son horribles, ¡no digo físicamente! Pero solo me escribían para tener relaciones sexua… No sé por qué te cuento esto, no eres mi psicólogo. Pero tienes razón, tanto mi amigo como tu hermano parecen personas ejemplares. Quizás son ellos los que se deberían conocer._

Tan solo unas horas antes Sora estaba dispuesta a borrar Tinder y seguir con su vida de soltera adelante. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sintiéndose magnetizada a su celular y a la conversación que empezaba con el rubio. No sabía que seguía después, ¿conocerse? Aún existía la posibilidad de que él fuera una persona distinta a quien decía ser. Quizás estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.

_Aunque, no porque ellos se tengan que conocer quiere decir que tú y yo no lo hagamos. Solo si quieres, claro. Conozco un lugar donde sirven los mejores tés de todo Japón, si mañana estás libre._

Sora se mordió la lengua. Estaba nerviosa, la gente en las películas occidentales decía que sentían mariposas en sus estómagos. Ella más bien sentía rinocerontes. No había tenido una cita en lo que parecían años, ¿a eso se le podría denominar una cita?

_Solo si prometes que serás tú el que llegue y no una persona diferente. He escuchado toda clase de historias de terror._

_Vamos, que los dos corremos el mismo riesgo, ¿no crees?_

Yamato adjuntó un GIF de unos cachorros haciendo caras tiernas. Sora simplemente aguantó una carcajada, no podía creer lo inocente que estaba actuando. Parecía de trece, no de 21.

_Supongo que tienes razón. Estoy libre a las cinco._

_A las cinco suena bien._

Sora cerró la aplicación para llamarle a Taichi inmediatamente. Quizás el castaño se mofaría de ella, pero igual lo tenía que saber.

–Promete que no te reirás. –Fue lo primero que dijo al escuchar que los timbres de la otra línea habían parado.

–No puedo prometer nada –Sora rodó sus ojos, era el fin de su dignidad.

–Tengo una cita mañana –dijo bajito, esperando que mágicamente Taichi madurará unos quince años y la felicitara en lugar de…

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –… Burlas.

* * *

**Notas**

Ya lo sé, me tarde muchísimo en actualizar. No tengo perdón, pero sí un par de excusas. Tuve unos acontecimientos en mi vida personal que me quitaron toda inspiración, pero aquí estamos, mejorando. Además, estoy en cuarentena, así que, why not?

Este fic tuvo más éxito del que jamás esperé, ¡muchas gracias que leer! Yo creo que el próximo será el capítulo final, si no es que pongo dos más. No lo sé, pero ahora sí prometo actualizar pronto.

¡Saludos, quédense en casa!

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	5. Reality show

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es mío. Aunque quizá para después de la cuarentena lo sea.

.

* * *

**V**

**Reality show**

–No me tienes que acompañar, ya es bastante vergonzosa la situación.

–Lo que menos querría es darte la razón, créeme. Pero, aunque exista la posibilidad de que Yamato sí sea el príncipe de ojos azules que parece ser, quiero asegurarme.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? –Pelirroja y castaño se detuvieron una cuadra antes del lugar al puesto de tés que Yamato había sugerido. Taichi empezó a sospechar porque, ¿qué persona en sus veinte-pocos sugería una tetería para la primera cita? Tenía que ser una ancianita.

–Tú vas a actuar normal y yo me sentaré en alguna esquina, ¡ni notarás mi presencia!

–De eso no estoy segura… –Sora sintió su celular vibrar y se mordió su labio inferior, claramente nerviosa–. Ya llegó.

–¡Mi niña se ha convertido en mujer!

–No seas idiota, Taichi. Ya no quiero hacer esto, se cancela, ¡se cancela! –En este punto, Taichi prácticamente empujaba a Sora en dirección a su cita. Ya no había marcha atrás.

–Que yo estaré ahí todo momento, y si te quieres ir, ¿qué es lo que me tienes que escribir?

–Jugo de naranja, qué, por cierto, ¿qué piensas hacer para causar un alboroto?

–Fingiré que hay un incendio –sonrió–, ¡anda, todo saldrá bien!

Sora suspiró una, dos, ¡tres veces! Antes de abrir la puerta. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Quizás a Sora le gustara el té, pero Taichi tenía razón en que la mayoría de las personas en el local eran señoras en la tercera edad. No le importó. Ambos se sonrieron, y los pocos pasos que Sora dio antes de llegar a la mesa donde estaba Yamato se sintieron tan largos como un maratón.

–Perdón por llegar tarde –Sentía todo, ¡todo! A flor de piel–. Yamato, ¿verdad?

–No, te equivocaste de persona –La cara de Sora se desfiguró, Yamato se arrepintió inmediatamente de su broma–. ¡Bromeo! Sí soy. Sora, ¿sí? Es que cuando estoy nervioso digo toda clase de tonterías.

Sora suspiró tan aliviada que fue audible.

–No eres el único nervioso, casi salía corriendo cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Mi mejor amigo me convenció de que era probable que fueras una de estas adorables señoras –Yamato soltó una carcajada accidental.

–Bueno, ya puedes ver que no soy, y tú tampoco entonces, ¿estamos bien? –Sora asintió, para por fin tomar el menú entre sus temblorosas manos. Tenía que comenzar a relajarse–. Espero no haya sido muy raro de mi parte elegir una tetería, es que soy DJ varias veces a la semana y a veces lo único que quiero es un ambiente relajado.

–Entonces, ¿tus fotos no eran sólo para impresionar? –Sora lo miró por encima del menú. La verdad es que ella no tomaba café, así que el que sugiriera tomar té era perfecto.

–No –rio entre dientes–, aunque no te culpo por pensar que es así. Mi hermano, que de hecho está sentado en una mesa detrás de mí, –Sora miró hacia donde apuntaba, encontrando a alguien con un gorro tipo fedora y lentes de sol, ¡en un lugar cerrado!– fue quien creó mi perfil, así que eligió las fotos más cliché que tenía en mi carrete.

–Es gracioso, porque mi mejor amigo también está sentado detrás de mí. –Yamato lo encontró más fácil de lo que hubiera querido, una persona de su edad sentado con un par de viejitas, platicando como si fueran las mejores amigas.

–Quizás debería convencer a Takeru de sentarse con ellos, en lugar de que parezca un _idol _en cubierto. Total, queríamos que se conocieran.

–Tienes un punto –miró a su amigo, y después al rubio–. Taichi vino para protegerme en caso de que fueras un _catfish_, pero, ¿por qué vino tu hermano?

–¡Para protegerme, también! No soy tan fuerte como aparento. –Sora negó con la cabeza, Yamato sonrió abiertamente–. Según él quería ver la primera interacción, para su proyecto que te comenté.

–Me siento en un _reality show_ –Sora dijo entre dientes. Le parecía graciosísima la situación en la que estaban.

–No te preocupes, que nos tomamos el té y ya tengo planeado el siguiente destino de la noche, del que Takeru no tiene ni idea –susurró para ambos, mientras la mesera les entregaba sus órdenes.

–Entonces a Taichi tampoco habría por qué decirle. Puede ser nuestro primer secreto –tomó la taza de té, chocándola con la de Yamato.

–El primero de muchos, espero. –Sora rodó los ojos de manera juguetona, él lo tomó como un buen indicio.

Al terminarse la taza de té, Sora puso en marcha el plan que tan detalladamente le había propuesto Yamato. Hizo como que iba al baño, cuando en realidad se acercó sigilosamente a la parte trasera, que el rubio sabía dónde estaba porque la dueña del lugar se la había mostrado alguna vez. Parecía que el rubio era cliente frecuenta, y la puerta trasera era un atajo que a Yamato le servía para evitar el tumulto de gente cuando tenía que ir a la universidad, pero no quería saltarse la hora del té.

Yamato, cinco minutos después, sin un segundo de más, o menos, siguió a Sora, no sin pagar la cuenta antes. Ambos se encontraron detrás del local, para salir corriendo con el sonido de sus risas como banda sonora. Se sentían adolescentes, llenos de energía corriendo por las calles de Tokio como si fuera la primera vez que las recorrían.

–No creo que nos encuentren, ¡ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos! –La respiración de Sora estaba entrecortada, sus mejillas ruborizadas.

–Takeru se molestará tanto conmigo. –Lo dijo casi con orgullo–, muy bien, ¿lista para la parte de esta cita donde no somos espiados?

–Ya te seguí hasta acá.

Sora se quedó helada cuando vio que Yamato había comprado boletos para que se subieran a _Daikanransha_, la rueda de la fortuna gigantesca que se encontraba en Odaiba. Era de las atracciones turísticas que siempre había querido hacer, y nunca había hecho a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida ahí.

–Espero no le tengas miedo a las alturas. –Fue lo único que indicó al enseñarle los boletos para la rueda. Sora negó con la cabeza, no lo tenía, o eso creía. Jamás se había subido a un avión, o una rueda de la fortuna, en este caso.

Estaba sorprendida con la vista que divisaba en estos momentos, y se atrevió a sacar su celular para: uno, avisarle a Taichi que estaba bien y dos, tomar fotos de la ciudad de noche. Tokio era tan grande, ella tan pequeña.

–Sabes Sora, por alguna razón me causas mucha confianza –La voz del rubio sonó casi musical, muy distinta al manojo de nervios que había percibido cuando recién se habían visto en la tetería–. No creí pasarla tan bien hoy como lo hice.

–Yo tenía la certeza de que no existías, así que somos dos –sonrió, alejando su mirada de las luminosas calles de Tokio a los luminosos ojos de Yamato.

–Soy DJ, pero mi verdadera vocación va más allá, mucho más allá.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A las estrellas, estudio física porque me gustaría, quizás algún día...

–¿Visitar el espacio? –cuestionó sorprendida–. A ti si que no te pueden asustar las alturas.

–Y que lo digas… –un silencio cómodo llenó la cabina en la que estaban, que lentamente regresaba a suelo firme–, ¿no te parece ridículo?

–¿Qué quieras visitar el espacio? –Yamato le auxilió a bajarse de la cabina, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia ningún lado–. Claro que no, sería horrible de mi parte pensar que tu sueño es ridículo. Al contrario, me parece fascinante.

–¿Y tú?

–No soy de las que cuenta sus planes de vida en la primera cita –tomó el valor de guiñar un ojo, dejando a Yamato en claro que la segunda cita estaba en pie.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Y ya está! Solo falta un capítulo, ¿extra? Que ya tengo escrito a la mitad y habré terminado mi primer one-shot. Estoy tan orgullosa de mí.

Ojalá les haya gustado, tengo que seguir escribiendo en español. Lo bueno que ahora en encierro tengo tiempo de sobra. ¡Gracias por leer! Dejen review jiji.

Xoxo, GossipChii.


	6. Y vivieron felices por siempre

**Disclaimer: **Tantos años después y Digimon sigue sin ser mío.

.

* * *

**VI**

**Y vivieron felices por siempre**

–¡Les tengo la mejor sorpresa del mundo! –Takeru arribó al departamento de su hermano, donde él y Sora estaban tranquilos viendo una película.

–Recuérdame cambiar la perilla de la puerta… –susurró Yamato, para voltear a ver a su hermano, más emocionado que de costumbre–, ¿te regresas a Francia?

–Muy gracioso hermano, pero no, –Takeru se sentó frente a Sora y Yamato y sacó su laptop con desesperación. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la primera cita de Yamato y Sora, y todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado de una aplicación de citas. Sora inclusive le había presentado a Yamato a sus papás, inventando que lo había conocido en la biblioteca, por supuesto. Jamás hubieran aceptado a alguien que conociera en internet.

Taichi también se había enamorado de Yamato, a su manera. Siempre intentando usar una fachada de que no confiaba en esa cara bonita para su mejor amiga, pero la realidad es que él sería el primero en asegurar que Yamato y Sora estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Para sorpresa de nadie, Takeru y Taichi se llevaron de maravilla cuando por fin (¡por fin!) se conocieron. La anécdota de la primera cita, donde ambos intentaron pasar desapercibidos, se convirtió en un clásico de las fiestas.

Tanto Takeru como Taichi terminaron haciéndolo una tradición, visitar una vez cada dos semanas a las señoras de la tetería y jugar baraja con ellas.

–Dado que mi blog sobre, bueno, ustedes y su experiencia usando _Tinder_ fue un éxito, me contactaron desde Estados Unidos para hacerles una propuesta. –El blog de Takeru solo tenía de biográfico desde la creación de la aplicación hasta la mitad de la primera cita. Lo demás que había escrito el menor, aún usando de excusa su proyecto universitario, era más bien fantasía, pues Yamato le había prohibido seguir usando sus habilidades periodísticas con ellos. Las historias que había seguido subiendo habían salido de su romántica imaginación.

–¿Desde Estados Unidos? Sorprendente –Sora levantó una ceja, mitad interesada, mitad asustada.

–Veo que mi hermano te contagió algo de su sarcasmo, –Takeru volteó la pantalla de la computadora para mostrarles el correo que le habían mandado desde las oficinas centrales en Dallas–. Tanto les emocionó su romance a los gringos que quieren regalarles algo: un viaje, una cita, ¡su boda! Lo que ustedes quieran; solo lo tienen que documentar para yo poderlo publicar en mi blog, tan sencillo como eso.

Sora y Yamato se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. No tenían que hablar para comunicarse, con sus miradas bastaba. Algo que molestaba específicamente al rubio frente a ellos, intentando descifrar que era lo que se estaban transmitiendo, con frustración.

–Esas personas son muy amables, pero sabes que no nos gusta publicar nuestra relación –dijo Sora apenada.

–Eso y que las historias que has puesto en tu blog no son realistas, han salido de la cabeza de un romántico empedernido.

–Pero eso no les importa a ellos, les encanta que su aplicación haya triunfado en Japón, y quieren recompensarlo, es lo último que les pediría en la vida, ¡hasta Taichi podría ser el padrino de su primer hijo!

–Supongo que no dolería si lo pensamos un poco… –Sora cedió, a sorpresa de Yamato.

–Primero que nada, Taichi jamás será padrino de nuestro primer hijo, –las mejillas del rubio mayor se enrojecieron, pensó disimularlo, pero Sora lo notó–, y, ¿estás segura?

–Es un viaje gratis –se encogió de hombros–. Con una condición, claro.

La condición era que compartirían una foto por día de su viaje, y quien terminaría escribiéndolo todo sería Takeru. Sora lo veía como una manera de agradecer a la aplicación que les había ayudado a que sus caminos se intercalaran, Yamato lo veía como una manera de hacer feliz a Sora. Además, siempre había querido visitar Nueva Zelanda, ¡es donde filmaron el Señor de los Anillos!

–Y vivieron felices por siempre –firmó Takeru en la última entrada del blog sobre el viaje de su hermano, disfrutando lo cliché de la frase. Todo había comenzado como un experimento, tanto para él como para Sora y Taichi, pero poder ver a su hermano y cuñada tan contentos, era casi mejor que usarlos de inspiración para su futura novela, que ya tenía planeada. Casi.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Ahora sí! Oficialmente terminado. Con las chicas del tópico Sorato del Foro Proyecto 1-8 tenemos la idea de que a Yamato le encanta el Señor de los Anillos, así que tomé ese headcanon de ahí.

Me tardé más del año pero la terminé, y yo nunca termino proyectos así, ¡felicidades a mí! Espero su cuarentena vaya lo mejor posible, les mando un abrazo y muchas fuerzas.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

Xoxo, GossipChii.


End file.
